


背着骨架行走的人

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horror, M/M, Skeletons
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万从那天起就背着那副骨架了。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	背着骨架行走的人

**Author's Note:**

> 原文发于2020.01

伊万从那天起就背着那副骨架了。

谁也没有见过基尔伯特的尸体，路德维希当日只把昏迷倒地的基尔伯特送进了医院，之后却没再见过基尔伯特一次，伊万倒常去那家医院，与院中照顾基尔伯特的医生与护士都混得不错，他从他们口中得知路德维希只在第一次送自己的哥哥来过医院，就连患者从昏迷中苏醒过来的时候都没见他出现过。基尔伯特像是除了伊万之外再无别的“朋友”，他孤零零地坐在病床上发呆，望着窗外腿脚不好的孩童在护工的陪伴下做着康复训练。他是从下半身开始失去知觉的，基尔伯特睁开眼的对伊万所说的第一句话便是“我感觉不到自己的下肢了”，就好像他从未在意过为何会是伊万出现在他的病床前。后来伊万就经常过来与他叙旧，他喊他“东仔”，仍延续着过往的称呼，基尔伯特懒得理他，随手指了一个苹果就要伊万削给他吃。

“苏联大人，我想吃那个，同志。”基尔伯特舔了舔嘴唇，刻意在“同志”的尾音上加重了语调，却又用了会令伊万生气的“苏联大人”一词，但伊万现在着实没什么脾气，他才不会与一个病人较真，倒真的也拿起手边的水果刀为基尔伯特削起了苹果。

“有的时候我拿着刀，真想把你这个烦人精捅死，好让你永远闭上这张臭嘴。”伊万说这话的时候连眼皮都没抬一下，“你精力这么好，怎么会在家中突然晕倒的呢？你弟弟又不会不给你饭吃，东仔，你以前吃的可比现在还少呢。”听到这话的基尔伯特接过伊万削好递来的苹果啃着，他支吾了两句胡乱应了，却是十足的敷衍，伊万笑了两声便不再说话，整间病房又恢复了往常的冷清。伊万零零总总去看过基尔伯特二十多次，他有时会带着可以解闷的游戏去，例如纸牌或者棋类，基尔伯特打牌打得极好，经常把伊万杀得片甲不留，这挺没意思的，基尔伯特还需要算好时机让伊万几盘，但他的演技太过于拙劣，任谁都可以看出来，渐渐伊万就放弃与他一同比赛打牌。棋则不一样，基尔伯特对于国际象棋确实不太上手，下不过伊万，可以说他对一切棋类都不太在行。他们试过跳棋、飞行棋，还有别的伊万寻来的五花八门的棋类游戏，基尔伯特甚至连大富翁都玩不好！这倒令伊万有些差异了，在他第一次就拿下经典大富翁的胜利之后，他盯着床上铺开的地图，满脸的不可思议。

“你是怎么搞好东德的经济的？这不应该，东仔，你是他们当中最好的那一个，应该很擅长这些事务才对呀？”基尔伯特挠了挠脸颊，摊开手掌说自己也不知道，可能是运气，也有可能他没有使用能给他带来幸运的轿车型标志物。于是他们更换了标志物之后又重开了一局，基尔伯特再次早于伊万破产，输了第二轮。他把骰子往旁边一扔，分析起两人玩这类桌游着实没什么意思，伊万在收拾的过程中瞥到基尔伯特放在柜子上的敞开着的日记本，上面的内容停留在几个月之前，伊万好奇又疑惑地多张望了两眼，并无意窥视，基尔伯特却率先开了口。

“最近一直在房间里呆着，没有什么特别想写的，就不再更新了。哎反正也是在这个病房里，能接触到的人无非就是医生或者护士，哦，还有你，三天两头见你来这里，在本大爷面前转圈，搞得我头都晕死了！”基尔伯特烦躁地挥挥手，一副想要将伊万当成烦人的苍蝇挥开的样子，伊万不以为然，他知道东仔舍不得，他们曾有着这么亲密的关系，好到连弗朗西斯和亚瑟都要嫉妒他们，更别提远在美国的阿尔弗雷德。伊万便凑近了去，紧紧贴着基尔伯特的脸，轻轻在他耳边唱俄语的安眠曲。

在基尔伯特去世之前所剩的为数不多的日子里，伊万就来得更频繁了，他带着苏联过往的报纸，还有东德的老杂志，念些上面的边角故事来给基尔伯特听。他没能挺过夏天，在第一片黄叶飘落在地的时候于伊万沉稳的读书声之中离开了这个世界，伊万放下书本看看基尔伯特，这个与他缠斗了好几百年的国家与地区仿佛还没有死，就好像只是睡着了，或者又一次陷入了之前那样的昏迷。伊万没有拉响病床旁的铃，他只是抬手摸着基尔伯特上游些余温的脸，他平静地用德语唱了首非常古老的歌谣，那是真的在许久许久之前，当他们都还未从混沌的神话时代走出时基尔伯特就教会他唱的歌曲。基尔伯特会喜欢吗？伊万第一次成年之后在基尔伯特面前表演这个，他不确定对方的尸体，姑且这么称呼好了，会喜欢他现在的演唱。但起码他现在并不会有任何精力爬起来纠正他的发音或者记错的歌词，伊万又一次在心中窃喜。他在深夜时分抱起了基尔伯特尚存于世的躯体，没有告诉任何人，也没有与医疗人员碰面，消失到了无人前往之地。

有时想来，基尔伯特真是可悲，最后过世的时候竟然只有我这个堪称“死对头”的人陪在他的身边，想想就觉得讽刺。伊万在处理手头文件的时候突然想到这个，他停下了手中的笔，转动了两下一时间竟忘了自己下一步要做什么，是要更换墨水还是换一支别的颜色的笔呢？他索性扔下钢笔，伸了个懒腰好让自己放松一会儿，他又拉开办公桌下上了锁的抽屉，从中抽了一张照片端详起来。

“我可是都听到了哦？你的那些心里话。”伊万办公桌旁搁置的骨架冷不丁地开了口，伊万却丝毫不受影响，连害怕都没流露出一分。

“你好基尔伯特，醒了？”伊万头都没转，他手中的照片是他与基尔伯特的合照之一，对方还穿着崭新的东德制服，“你以前穿这身衣服的时候可真帅，东仔你一直都是我们当中最会选择衣服的那个。”骨架冷哼一声，开始自吹自捧起来，当然他现在也套着那套曾经十分贴合肉身的制服，但是伊万仍旧笨手笨脚的，将他的帽子给戴歪了。骨架又颐指气使地指挥伊万过来帮他扶正帽檐，不过也同过去的岁月一般，伊万压根不会理睬基尔伯特这般无礼的要求。不过在过了无聊的半小时后，骨架听纸张翻阅和笔尖书写的声音听得快要再次睡过去，伊万终于完成了他手头的工作。伊万走向他保存在室内的基尔伯特完整的骨架，蹲下来轻柔地询问他的小鸟今日想去哪里，骨架思索良久说想去他们以往常去堆雪人的那个公园，尽管现在是秋天，并没有下雪，但是干燥的空气令骨架感到无比舒适。伊万便背起了基尔伯特，他的已经十分轻的小东仔，走出了办公室。

“他们在看你哦？”基尔伯特趴在伊万背上轻轻咬着他的耳朵，伊万笑了笑拍了下他硬梆梆的“臀部”，遗憾地表达自己还是喜欢他曾经的那个屁股。基尔伯特又骄傲地说“本大爷以前的屁股超性感”，伊万将骨架往上托了托，好让他不再拼命往下滑。他忽略了整条走廊里看疯子和精神病的恐慌眼神，背着基尔伯特出了楼，来到秋日金灿的阳光底下。大街上行人的反应与办公楼里的人没有什么差别，有母亲带着小孩快步从缓慢得像是在悠闲散步的伊万身边跑过，基尔伯特甚至还可以听到小孩倒吸冷气的声音。

“你真的不担心有人会报警把你抓走吗？哪怕你是他们伟大的祖国阁下，我的苏联大·人，亲爱的布拉津斯基同志？”骨架不停开着玩笑，一边说话一边咯咯笑着，伊万低声警告他闭上聒噪的嘴，免得破坏二人之间难得拥有的温馨时刻，否则他会把他的下颌骨都掰下来，扔到他的衣冠冢前喂给不知名的野狗。

“那也有些浪漫，万尼亚，你真是一块小甜饼，能被野狗叼走我也很开心。”骨架却抱紧了伊万，并没有很想松手好让对方拿自己去喂流浪狗的意图，然后他们终于走到了公园，伊万将他从背上放下来，安坐到湖旁的长椅上。两个人，不，一人一骨架盯着水面发愣，看呆头的鸭子啄食游客抛去的面包碎屑，暖洋洋的阳光晒得人困意连连。

“我可是早就死了，连德国都没成功回去，就死在了那之前一年的夏天。”骨架这才开了口，“这样也没问题吗？你之后打算怎么办？”

“……没怎么办，我也会死，也会变成一副惨白的新骨架来陪你咯。我们就做一对快乐的白骨情侣，没有苏联与民主德国，也没有什么俄罗斯和普鲁士，我们就只是一对快乐的、喜欢蜂蜜圆饼的骨架。”伊万停顿了一下，接着说，“所以东仔，我的小鸟，你得要等等我呀，我也会变成白骨再来握住你的手的。”

“万尼亚。”骨架扭了扭“脖子”，发出瘆人的喀拉喀拉的声响。

“嗯？”

“我真喜欢你，万尼亚，我真喜欢你。”

“我知道基尔，我也一样。”伊万便亲吻了骨架唯留下空洞的曾作为“嘴”的位置，接着他又再一次背起了这具于他来说独一无二的骨架，往自己家的方向回去了。


End file.
